I'll Protect You
by Fushizen na
Summary: New Chapter 7 up. VH. What if there was a critical twist in the story line of Escaflowne?
1. The Dragon Graveyard

I'll Protect You  
  
[A/N: Weird idea. Tell me what you think please.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
{This starts in episode 8 where Van is attacking the Zaibachians at the dragon graveyard. It's from Van's POV}  
  
"That's enough, come out of the guymelef."  
  
"What!!!???" I turn my head around maneuvering Escaflowne. A man with pink hair and a snake is standing near Hitomi who is being restrained by some guards. I slump in the cockpit with defeat. She was supposed to be hiding with Merle. And where is Merle!!  
  
As Escaflowne's cockpit hisses open I steel myself for the torture I know is to come. They will want answers and I mustn't say anything. The guards come and jerk my arms roughly, tearing my sword belt from my waist. They bind my hands and suspend me from a crane. I see Hitomi watching me. Her eyes are full of apology and I shake my head slightly to show that it's not her fault. My heart wrenches when a single tear streaks down her cheek.  
  
I'm wondering when they will start, and I hope they ask questions I cannot answer, or I may reveal what I *do* know. However, I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I observe that they are giving Hitomi the same treatment as myself, stringing her up opposite me. My confusion must have shown plainly on my face because "Pinky" laughed annoyingly and said, "You didn't think you would be all alone in your pain did you?"  
  
"What are you talking about!? She has nothing to do with any of this! Let her go!!" I struggle in my bonds and my heart goes out to this girl that I hardly know but that I think I'm learning to love. Hitomi. "Please. Please let her go." I appeal myself to our tormenter, but he merely laughs and smirks cruelly.  
  
"Is she your sweetheart, your lover? Would it break you if she were to be hurt?"  
  
I'm too worried and angry to respond with the blush that I'd normally have to a question like that. "How can you call yourself a man when you hurt innocent women?" I question him angrily.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." He waves his finger at me as though chastising a child. "You are in no position to question my morals or integrity."  
  
He jerks back angrily as I spit in his face. "That's because you have none!! You pig!!"  
  
He wipes the spit out of his eye and glares dangerously at me. "Stupid boy. Now our lovely little lady will have to pay for what *you* did." He walks over to Hitomi as I struggle, grind me teeth and shout in spurts. He never turns around, but continues towards Hitomi. She is glaring at him but it is still apparent she is afraid. What will these bastards do to her?  
  
"Well, little lady, you get to be punished for your foolish lover boy's violent actions. Tell me, has he kissed you?" He leans towards her and whispers something I can't catch, but from Hitomi's reaction I'd guess it wasn't a pleasant thing to say. She narrows her eyes, and swings her leg forward swiftly catching "Pinky" in the groin. I almost smile as he doubles over in pain clutching at himself and swearing. Hitomi seconds my opinion of him by spitting at him as I had and saying, "I'm no whore you son of a bitch!! We've never kissed and we have *never* slept together."  
  
As "Pinky" recovers from his brush with Hitomi I look around desperately for Merle. She is our only hope at the moment. She might not care about Hitomi, but I'd have thought she'd try something for me. Eventually, "Pinky" gets up and walks towards Hitomi. I tense. "So you're not his whore, huh. Well, maybe we'll make you ours. Eh, boys?" He looks around at his men and sees them nodding appreciatively and eyeing Hitomi's body. I glance quickly at Hitomi, for the first time she seems truly terrified and I really can't blame her. Tears are streaming silently down her face and she gazes into my eyes. I see her mouth move to form my name. "Van."  
  
"Pinky" notices us and smiles evilly again. "Well, maybe you'd like to watch." I start when I realize he's directing the question at me. "What, no!! Just, please, leave her alone. Hitomi has nothing to do with any of this." He walks towards me and punches me in the cheek. My head snaps to the side and I spit blood, noticing that my jaw feels looser than usual. "Van!!" Hitomi's pained shout reaches my ringing ears. "Pinky" turns to her. "Shut up bitch! Don't worry. You're next." He stalks over to her still oblivious to my pleas. I'm helpless and I don't even know what he wants. He hasn't asked us any questions for me to answer. I growl in frustration and a soldier near me laughs and kicks me. "Just watch kid. You might enjoy the show." I rage in my bonds. "Scum!!"  
  
"Pinky" walks purposefully up to Hitomi and proceeds to untie the strings on her dress. She struggles crying desperately but there is nothing she can do from her suspended position. I turn my head as I know what will happen next. 'I'm sorry, Hitomi. I never meant for this to happen.' I squeeze my eyes shut tight and a few tears find their way past my clamped eyelids. I may be able to block it visually but I can still hear it. Hitomi is still crying and every so often I hear one of her well-aimed kicks strike home. I hear fabric ripping and appreciative ooh's and ah's from the soldiers and "Pinky". Then, "You're missing out boy. She's quite an eyeful."  
  
I seethe. The entire thing is my fault. If I hadn't decide to go play hero she wouldn't be in this position. I keep me eyes shut and a few more tears squeeze at Hitomi's cries and at the bastards' laughter. Suddenly, a ringing sound splits though the air. I open my eyes a slit to see if it could mean escape for us. There is a soldier near me his back to me, and his sword in reach of my legs. I swing foreword and catch the sword hilt with me feet, drawing the blade and tossing it up to slice the rope the holds me suspended. I drop down, grab the sword and rush forward dispatching soldiers as I go. Finally, I make it to Hitomi's side and stand protectively in front of her watching scornfully as "Pinky" struggles frantically to buckle his pants. I glare and charge slicing his head off in one swipe his vile green snake dying with him. I quickly grab Hitomi's pile of clothes and toss them to Merle who has come running holding Hitomi's beeper proudly. I also toss her the sword. "Cut her down and help her. Then hide. There may be others." I'm not about to leave without finishing what I started. Not after what has happened to Hitomi.  
  
I race to Escaflowne and hop in glad that my sword is still inside. I change Escaflowne to Dragon mode and start flying towards the storage area for the energists. Before I get there, they start to react with the Energist in Escaflowne and then they explode. I hear a scream from Hitomi and see her falling into a crack in the earth that is a result of the explosion. "Hitomi!" I shed my shirt swiftly and jump from Escaflowne. I have no choice but to show her my curse in order to save her. As my wings burst from my back she gazes in awe at me. I catch her hand with mine and she still looks at me with her liquid eyes or green. I'm surprised she hasn't screamed to get away from me, the Draconian. "You're and angel?" She passes out and I carry her safely in my arms to where Escaflowne landed and where Merle is waiting for me. I place her gently in front of me and we fly back into the forest. I'm sorry Hitomi. Can you ever forgive this demon that is me?  
  
[So . . . should I continue? Or not. Review please.] 


	2. Angel?

[Thanks for the reviews. I was impressed by the amount. This is another short chappie. But I'm too lazy to write long ones. You people who were asking whether Hitomi was really raped or not will find out here. I purposefully didn't say in the first chapter. Read and review please]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Angel?  
  
Does she hate me now? She's just lying there, asleep, like Merle. Saved by a demon. And I put her in danger in the first place. I wish we'd never gone toe that dragon graveyard. I still don't know if those Zaibach bastards did anything to her. Gods I hope not. It's all my fault.  
  
I haven't retracted my wings yet. It's been so long since I've used them and they're still a little sore. Besides, Hitomi may think what she saw before was a dream. She needs to know the truth. Her beeper goes off again and she stirs. She wakes slowly and I just stand and watch. I can tell the moment she remembers what happened as sobs rack her slim frame. I step forward hesitantly. Her back is to me. A lone feather drifts down from my cursed wings and onto her knees. She chokes on a sob and turns around, eyes shimmering.  
  
"Van?"  
  
I gaze at her sadly. "Hitomi, I'm sorry." I turn slightly to the side and shut my eyes tightly saying, more harshly than I should have, "I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."  
  
"What? Van, why would you say that? You saved me." She glances in awe at my wings. "You're an angel."  
  
"What's an angel?"  
  
"A person with wings."  
  
I glare slightly. "A demon?"  
  
She looks at me confused. "No! The exact opposite. An angel is nothing like a demon. I like your wings Van. They're beautiful." She blushes slightly at her announcement, and I can't help but smile.  
  
However, I frown as her face suddenly turns serious. "Van, they were going to . . ."  
  
I gulp slightly. "I know, Hitomi. I know."  
  
I pull in my wings and go sit beside her. "Did they?"  
  
She sits up straighter, and a stray tear escapes, but her voice is strong when she responds. "No. They didn't get a chance." She's staring resolutely ahead and all I want to do is hold her and comfort her in my arms.  
  
I never believed that I could learn to love this girl from the Mystic Moon. I never believed that anyone other than Merle would say that they liked my wings. I never believed that any of this would happen. Never . . .  
  
Hitomi's voice startles me out of my thoughts. It quavers slightly. "I was so scared. Scared of what they would do to me." She turns to me. "And of what they would do to you." Her eyes fill with more tears and she falls slightly towards me and clings to my chest. "So scared, Van. Scared . . . ."  
  
I quickly wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly, trying to calm her. Heat had rushed through me the minute she had fallen into my arms, but I tried to ignore. It was no time to let my stupid hormones take over. She only needed me right now to protect, and comfort her. If Allen were here, she would have gone to him first. I'm under no illusions as to whom she has feelings for. Still, stranger things have happened. I'd never believed any of the other things that had happened *could* happen, but they did. I'd never believe that Hitomi could harbor feelings for me. So maybe . . .  
  
I lean back on the cool grass, pulling the now sleeping Hitomi with me. For tonight, it's just nice lying here, like this. Just protecting her dreams. Sleep well, Hitomi.  
  
[So, she wasn't raped. However, the event will still play and important part later. Don't forget to review on your way out. ^_^] 


	3. Arigatou

[Geez you'd think with such short chapters I'd update more. Sorry. Really, really sorry. This chapter has the smallest slightest amount of fluff in it. Or a lot depending on your definition of fluff.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Arigatou  
  
I woke up to warm breath on my ear. I groaned slightly at my sore back from sleeping on the ground as I shifted slightly. As my eyes flickered open to the morning sun I noticed a pleasant warm heaviness on my chest. I was content to just lay there with the breath and warmth until I heard the owner of both murmur and snuggle closer to me. Now the breath is in the hollow of my neck stirring my black hair lightly and my whole side is warm as someone cuddles closer to me, searching for warmth in the cool dewy morning.  
  
Someone? That's not someone. That's Hitomi! Gods it's a good thing she's still asleep. I've encountered one of her slaps before and don't wish to face another. My face burning I attempt to ease out of her rather tight embrace without waking her. I wince as she stirs and moves against my side. "Van?"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Van . . . where are you going?" Her voice is almost fearful, as though I'd leave her all alone in the forest. I slump defeated on the ground. I hadn't even managed to get out from under her hand on my chest; the source of the pleasant weight. I turn my face to hers and she blinks at me and I realize our faces are very close together. Her eyes travel up to my chest where her hand still remains, she blushes and quickly removes it and I feel its loss. Her eyes go back to me and we both blush. I sit up quickly. "I wasn't 'going' anywhere. I just wanted to start breakfast."  
  
"Oh." Her voice is small and quiet. I turn back towards her and she's sitting on her knees staring at her clenched hands.  
  
"Hitomi?" Her head shoots up at my voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
She takes a deep shuddering breath looks into my eyes, gives a genuine smile and says, "I am now, Van. I am now."  
  
I grin slightly at her answer and then turn to get the fire started before she can see my threatening red cheeks.  
  
She sits quietly as I cook more of the grubs we'd had before. She's just gazing into the sky. I'm enjoying the companionable silence. Too bad it's shattered when Merle wakes up, smelling food. "Van-sama!!!!"  
  
She bounds over to me, feline tail whisking about, and jumps onto me giving me a tight hug that I return. Poor Merle, I'm her only family now. I became her adopted big brother when her family was killed. It's been rather disconcerting to me to notice that her love is not quite as sisterly as before.  
  
I glance at Hitomi's face to see her reaction to Merle's hug. She had looked in our direction at Merle's outburst, but now she'd returned to looking at the sky, a slight frown on her face. Jealous? Maybe . . .  
  
Merle must have noticed my zoned-out expression because she prodded me sharply to tell me that the food was burning. I hasten to pull our breakfast form the fire. "Hitomi." She turns. "It's ready."  
  
I smile inwardly as I see her grimace in distaste upon seeing our food. But she stands and walks over to sit near the fire. I hesitantly pass her a stick with two steaming grubs on it. She gulps and takes it in her hands. She looks at me cautiously then back at her food. I sigh.  
  
"It really does taste okay, Hitomi."  
  
She nods and takes a bite of one. She chews slowly a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she swallows. I watch her intently for signs of being sick. I've never really cared much, but some people are very squeamish. "It tastes like really juicy chicken."  
  
"Chicken?" I raise a eyebrow quizzically at her.  
  
She laughs, a tinkly musical sound. "It's a type of bird on Ear . . .er . . . the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Oh." I'm embarrassed by my lack of knowledge and I turn to my own breakfast. "So . . . so it's good?"  
  
She laughs again as I had hoped she would. "Yes, it's fine. Thank you, Van. For . . .for more than just breakfast."  
  
I turn to her sharply trying to understand the depths of her downcast eyes. Maybe . . .  
  
"Sure, Hitomi. Anytime."  
  
If hearts could sing I swear the world would be deaf from the noise mine would be making. The happiest man alive couldn't compare to what I was feeling right then. Thank *you* Hitomi. Thank *you*.  
  
[Another short one. They'll all be this way. Why? Because I can write one chapter in one day and not lose the continuity of things. It's just easier for me is all. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW. ^_^] 


	4. It Wasn't Supposed to be this Way

[Here is the next installment. I know that it's sort of following the Escaflowne storyline but it will change never fear. Enjoy]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Katsu-chan: Wow. I'm really flattered. Thank you. Sailor Centurai: I'm glad you like it. Feye Morgan: *very surprised to have won over a Dilandau fan* Thank you. Rina: Sorry, Allen will of course be a crucial part and a definite rival for Hitomi's attentions. But don't worry, it will be a V/H. Magicman/Smokegirl: Indeed these things do take time. But never fear, it will be soon *ish* LOVE WITCH: Thanks. I like your stories too. ^_^ SabineballZ: Only a few more chapters before they do. Hang in there.  
  
Chapter Four: It Wasn't Supposed to be This Way  
  
We've been traveling all day only stopping once for lunch. Hitomi hasn't said much and she only nodded her head when I suggested we go to Freid, which isn't far off. Merle has been unusually quiet. It's very unsettling. She keeps glancing at Hitomi and I; and while the jealously may have been hard to find on Hitomi's face, Merle's is quite apparent. Her feline scowl told me only too well how much of a problem I have. Firstly, Merle needs to understand that I love her as my sister. And Hitomi . . .  
  
Well let's just say I *should* tell Hitomi how I feel about her. I just don't know how . . . and . . . I don't if she feels the same. Jealousy and blushes may not mean much. Besides . . . she still probably feels for Allen.  
  
It's getting dark now as we tramp through the trees. I'm in Escaflowne and Hitomi and Merle are on its shoulders. I'm still mulling over how to tell Hitomi my feelings for her, or if I even *should*, when I hear her voice hesitantly ring out.  
  
"Van?"  
  
I stop walking and glance towards her through my open visor. "What's wrong?"  
  
She's looking cautiously around the dark trees. "There's something strange . . ." Her voice trails off nervously.  
  
"What's out there?!" Merle's voice screeches in my ears. If those Zaibach bastards didn't know we were here before, they sure know now. I'm thinking of reprimanding Merle for her loudness when . . .  
  
"Van, straight ahead!" Hitomi warns me of an attack. I snap my visor shut quickly and twist sharply to the side to avoid the attack. Hitomi continues to warn me of attacks. Finally, I decide to make a run for it and Merle and Hitomi hang grimly onto Escaflowne's shoulders while we lope through the woods.  
  
As we come in view of a small river, an idea strikes me.  
  
"Hitomi, Merle, get off!!"  
  
"Van, what are you going to do?" I can tell by Hitomi's tone she's worried about me, but I have to protect her and Merle.  
  
"Hurry! Go hide!"  
  
They jump off and I quickly step into the water, making my way to the center. Suddenly there are splashes all around me as a red and some blue guymelefs land. I'm surrounded. Maniacal laughter echoes in the air. "Clever . . ."  
  
I smile slightly in the darkness of my guymelef. I knew I'd be able to see them in the river. Now I can fight without relying on Hitomi. Now she can't get hurt. I glance at her quickly. She's safely on the bank with Merle and Dilandau and his Dragonslayers seem to be totally focused on me.  
  
My gaze flicks back swiftly to my enemies. Dilandau suddenly charges at me and I lock Escaflowne's blade with his liquid metal one. Astonishingly, his blade melts around my sword and I'm weaponless.  
  
"Now, Chesta, Gatti!!" Dilandau calls to his men and more liquid metal shoots into my guymelef's limbs, binding me in place and putting me in a very difficult situation.  
  
"Should I crush you now?" Dilandau's voice filters to my ears and I hear metal squeal against Escaflowne's outer shell as the metal begins to crush inwards. What am I going to do? They'll get Hitomi and Merle too. I don't want them to get hurt.  
  
All hope had fled from me when out of the sky (insert "Flying Dragon" track) Sherazade slashes through my metal bonds.  
  
"Allen!" For once I'm glad he's here. Now there's going to be some serious ass kicking.  
  
"Allen-san!" I almost cringe. Why does she always have to be so happy to see him?  
  
Well, maybe she's just glad he saved me. Yea, that might me it. 'Sure, Van. Keep on deluding yourself.'  
  
As I throw myself into the fray I mentally cross my fingers that that is indeed why she's so happy.  
  
I manage to damage (that rhymes!!) a blue guymelef quite badly and it slides into shallow water and remains motionless. Dilandau doesn't seem to take to kindly to me damaging one of his soldiers and he shoots a myriad of liquid metal spears at me. I block them expertly and they shoot off in random directions. I am, however, horrified to see on of them shoot straight at Hitomi.  
  
"No!!" Allen and I both yell and rush towards her to block the spear.  
  
I make it first and fling myself in front of her. The spear penetrates Escaflowne's cockpit with a horrible crunching sound and I feel an excruciating pain in my abdomen. It's so intense I suck in my breath sharply, only succeeding in causing myself more pain. I collapse to my knees as I feel blood flowing down my sweat-drenched skin.  
  
"Van!!" I can dimly hear Hitomi's voice in my ears. "Van, answer me!"  
  
As I sink into darkness I can see her stricken face through the visor slits. "I'm glad I could protect you, Hitomi."  
  
Everything goes black.  
  
[Hahahahahahaha!!!!!! I'm evil and I know it. You guys didn't get ANY fluff that chapter. Maybe next time, ne? Please review] 


	5. Things Are Looking up

[Here you are, the next chapter. Enjoy.]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Feye: Don't worry. He's okay.  
  
esca chick: I know. I'm evil. Hehehehe.  
  
candyfloss: I'm glad ya like it.  
  
Sabineballz: Getting closer. Have patience.  
  
Cinderella: Ahhh, no don't kill me. If I die, you'll never know what happens. There's a bit of fluff for you here.  
  
ti: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Aylee: YES!!! You are exactly right. Loving attention. And the near rape does indeed affect Hitomi. But remember, Allen doesn't know she was almost raped. And like hell she'll tell *him*. Hehehehe.  
  
Chapter Five: Things are Looking Up  
  
"Ow."  
  
That is my only current conscious thought. Ow.  
  
It's perfectly understandable of course. Anyone who nearly gets impaled with a liquid metal spear is allowed to say 'ow'. I bet Allen would say 'ow'. Yea, he so would.  
  
"Van?"  
  
Now who could that be? It sounds like Hitomi, but my pain-impaired mind could be wrong. Anyway, I'm quite comfortable staying in the dark and thinking of Allen in pain.  
  
"Van, please wake up."  
  
Okay. So it's definitely, Hitomi. *groan* I suppose I should wake up. I don't like looking weak in front her. So . . . opening eyes. That shouldn't hurt, right?  
  
Man, everything is blurry. There's a blob over there that could be Merle. The pink hair sort of gives it away. And that really yellow looking blob has to be Allen. And right over my face, wow, that's Hitomi. Blurriness really doesn't become her. *blink* Ah, that's better. Now she's the vision she's always been. And man is she close to my face. "Hitomi?" Killer line Van, just killer.  
  
"Van!! You're alright. I'm so glad." I can only watch her lips moving. They look so kissable. "Van?"  
  
"Huh?" I widen my vision to include her whole face that's blushing a pleasant pink.  
  
"You were looking at me sort of weird." She whispers so only I can hear.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I struggle to hold down my own blush. Gods, I wish everyone would just leave the room except Hitomi.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Van." I turn to the speaker and see Allen, regarding Hitomi with a rather calculating look that I really don't like.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Allen. You saved my life." Hey I gotta give him some gratitude.  
  
"No. Thank Princess Millerna. She did the operation that saved you."  
  
I turn to Millerna who had previously been hidden behind Allen. "Thank you."  
  
Millerna nods happily. I'm sure she's glad that her first patient ever is still alive. "You'll need to take it easy for a while okay."  
  
"Sure." I close my eyes. I'm so tired. "Where are we?"  
  
A rather young voice pops up. "You are in the capital of Freid. Godashim." A very short blonde haired kid with startling blue eyes walks in. "I welcome you Fanelia and I hope you may recover soon."  
  
Noticing my questioning look, he introduces himself. "I am Prince Chid Freid. My father the Duke is currently away in another part of the country so I am extending Freid's hospitality."  
  
"Thanks." I seem to be saying that a lot. Gods, I'm tired.  
  
"Van. You should rest like Millerna said." Hitomi's eyes narrow in concern.  
  
"Can, I have some water first?" Boy, am I helpless.  
  
Hitomi's eyes brighten. "Of course. I'll get you some. I'll be right back. Everyone else, you can go about your business. I can manage." I can't help but smile at Hitomi's mothering tone. I grin even more as everyone meekly obeys. The room is now empty and dark except for thin streams of light from a slatted window. I'm finding it very difficult to stay awake until Hitomi gets back with water. But then I hear the door being pulled aside and she enters the room.  
  
"Here you are, Van." She walks over to me holding a cold glass of water. I hadn't realized *how* thirsty I was until I saw that glass. I was parched. I try to sit up but damn if that didn't result in more pain than I wanted.  
  
"Van." Hitomi's glares at me reproachfully. "You're not supposed to sit up. You'll break the stitches. Here, let me help." She kneels down next to my head and I feel her cool fingers on the back of my neck. She helps me lift my mouth to the glass so I can sip slowly. This is, of course, extremely embarrassing and the only thing that makes it okay is that it's Hitomi who's doing it.  
  
When I've had my fill of water, she gently rests my head back on my pillow. She's blushing slightly and I'm very sorry when she removes her hand from my neck. She stands to leave the room, but I reach swiftly, wincing with the spurt of pain it brings, and grip her arm tightly. "Wait."  
  
She turns to look at me with wide eyes. Her gaze travels to my hand on her wrist and mine follows. Then her eyes shoot back to mine. I let go. "Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to . . .to . . .thank you." I trail off miserably. This isn't working at all.  
  
"For what? The water?" The confused look in her eyes is more than I can take. I know she must feel something for me.  
  
"No. Well, yes for the water. But for more than just that." Ahh, this isn't going well.  
  
"Oh? What else?"  
  
I play nervously with the edge of my blanket. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. For your company, your concern and for your friendship. You . . . you mean an awful lot to me, Hitomi." Wow, I can't believe I just said that. Please say she feels the same. Please. . .  
  
I look at her quickly. "She smiles at me. A soft smile that seemed to grow slowly over her face and it made her look truly beautiful. "You mean a lot to me too, Van. But, now you should get some sleep."  
  
YES!!!!!!!! The gods are wonderful!!!! YES!!! I smile my widest smile and my cheeks hurt because of it. "Sure."  
  
She reaches over and ruffles my wild hair her cheeks pinking slightly. "I'll be back to check on you later, Van. Sleep well."  
  
She stands and walks out of the room, turning once to smile at me. My chest is getting ready to burst from happiness. I guess telling people your feelings really does work. Once Hitomi is out the door I get ready for some much needed rest. I've never found it easy to sleep on my back but turning to my side in my present healing state is rather painful. During one of my attempts I swear I saw a flash of yellow and blue through the slats of my door, but I could be wrong. Why would Allen be hanging around my room? I close my eyes and sleep takes over. I'm sure I'll have very nice dreams.  
  
[Sort of fluffy I suppose. Please review on your way out. I like reviews, they make me happy, happiness makes me write fluff. You want fluff. Therefore, review.^_^] 


	6. Rival

[Terribly sorry that this took so long to write. And I mean a REALLY long time to write. I've been very busy and rather uninspired. This is a short chapter, so I'm sorry about that too. Please note that I deleted chapters 6- 8. This is the new chapter 6. I felt that I went too fast the first time. I was losing track of the plot I wanted to develop and having too much fun writing the fluff. So now, I'm sorry you'll have to wait for that too. Anyway, if you are still reading this story, then thank you and I'm sorry again for taking so long.]  
  
Chapter 6: Rival  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Daaaamn . . . I'm so tired. Who the hell wants to see me when I'm sleeping? I need time to heal, time to rest, time to think . . .  
  
It could be Hitomi . . .  
  
My eyes snap open as the quiet tapping grows more insistent. That's right! It could be her.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
My voice rasps out. Man, I'm thirsty again! . . . Well if it *is* Hitomi, I can just ask for some more water . . .  
  
A man's voice sounds hollowly through the sliding door. "It's Allen. May I enter?"  
  
Well, so much for Hitomi . . . "Yeah, come on in."  
  
The door slides back, Allen, dressed more casually than usual in a white shirt, and black pants, enters the room. He looks at me questioningly and with a hint of worry. I never knew he cared.  
  
"I'm fine, Allen. I'm just thirsty again. You didn't happen to bring any water with you, did you?"  
  
He smiles slightly at me before shaking his head. " No, but I can get some for you if you'd like."  
  
"I'd be very grateful if you would."  
  
He smiles again before leaving the room. I don't have much time. There is no way I'm going to let Allen help me drink a glass of water. I've got to sit up. Now!  
  
Slowly and carefully, I use the remaining strength in my arms to push my body up, trying to keep from tightening the muscles in my abdomen. I eventually manage a slightly uncomfortable cross-legged position. At least I can drink my own water . . . and just in time too. The door slides back open and Allen is back with a most refreshing looking glass of cold water.  
  
"Here you are." He hands me the glass and then wipes moisture on his hands from the glass onto his pants in a most un-Allen-like gesture. He then proceeds to seat himself calmly across from me, imitating my crossed legs. He leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. I slowly drink my water and my mouth thanks me happily. So refreshing . . .  
  
"How do you feel towards Hitomi?"  
  
The unexpected and totally serious question takes me completely by surprise. I choke on the water, spluttering into the glass. Allen continues to stare at me calmly.  
  
"What?!" I can only stare at him with incredulous suspicion.  
  
He sighs, smiling and shaking his head slightly at me. "I asked you a simple question, be so kind as to provide a simple and honest answer."  
  
I look wildly around the room, my eyes darting . . . anything to avoid telling him what I have begun to suspect about my feelings for Hitomi . . . anything.  
  
"An answer, Van." Allen's voice has my eyes darting to his face, nervously. An answer . . . he can't be serious about this. Why is he asking me? Why?  
  
Wait.  
  
Of course, he saw everything! Hitomi's and my conversation. The splash of receding yellow and blue. He saw!! Gods, now what do I do?  
  
"Answer, Van." Allen, prompts my response once again, a hint of impatience invading his voice.  
  
"I . . . I don't know. I've never . . . I think I like her. Maybe even . . . I . . ."  
  
I choke off my answer, too tense and anxious to continue. Surely, Allen won't like what I've just told him. Surely Allen will tell me to stay away from *his* Hitomi. But . . . he's just smiling at me. . . . what is going on?  
  
"I could tell. She likes you too you know? Or can't you tell? So young. Very well, Van." He smiles again, then stands and slides back the door, turning one last time to say one last thing. I continue to stare in utter confusion.  
  
"May the best man win."  
  
He leaves, the door sliding swiftly shut. I can only gape at the empty space where he stood moments before. May the best man win? 


	7. Aren't Picnics Supposed to be Outside?

[And here we are with the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last one. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long. And again with the reminder that I have deleted the old chapters 6-8 and these are new chapters. Some things may seem like they are the same but that is just how it is, so deal with it. Keh. Sorry. Just have fun and read the story.]  
  
Chapter 7: Aren't Picnics Supposed to be Outside?  
  
May the best man win?  
  
I am utterly confused. I don't know whether I should be outraged or grateful. Perhaps I should settle for indignant relief. Yeah . . . that sounds about right. Indignant for treating Hitomi like an object to fight for (although . . . I'm not going to back down) and relieved that he didn't press me any further on the issue.  
  
He's my friend I think. Even though we disagree on so many things. I can admit to myself that I can be too hasty in my decisions and that people can get hurt because of them. He almost reminds me of my brother . . . and *that* brings up painful memories. My brother is dead. He betrayed Fanelia; I'll have nothing to do with him.  
  
But as difficult as it is for me to admit, Allen is my friend, even though 'this' has happened. He has saved me repeatedly in battle and even rescued me from my bastard of a brother. And now we are friendly rivals. I'm glad he is here but I wish he were gone all in one breath.  
  
"Van?"  
  
Hitomi's voice jerks me out of my reverie. It filters hesitantly through the door.  
  
"Van, Allen told me you were awake, can I come in?"  
  
Why would Allen tell her that? Does he *want* me to win? "Hai, come on in, Hitomi."  
  
And for what seems to be the thousandth time today, the door slides open. Hitomi, dressed in simple but flattering Freidian garments enters the room, closing the door behind her. She's frowning at me . . .?  
  
"Van Fanel! You aren't supposed to be sitting up yet! Surely you know better! Your wound could re-open and then you could get sick and then where would we be?"  
  
Taken aback, I can only stare at her in amazement. She's pretty when she's angry.  
  
"Van?"  
  
Now she is looking at me strangely a light blush gracing her cheeks. Uh-oh, I should . . . uh . . . say something . . . yeah . . . say something . . .  
  
"I'm fine. I had to sit up when Allen came to talk to me. It's weird lying down and talking to people who are sitting. You worry to much."  
  
Oops. That was great, Van. Way to win her affection . . . I've lost before the battle has even begun. Maybe Allen was hoping I would screw it up.  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrow . . . here we go . . .  
  
"Fine are you? You were nearly impaled on a metal spike, you were asleep for hours and you needed surgery, and you are trying to tell me you are fine?! I certainly hope that all kings aren't as stubborn as you. Now lie back down." Her eyes are flashing but I can see a hint of mischief in their green depths. She enjoys lecturing me?  
  
I hold up my hands in a gesture of complacency. "Alright, Hitomi. I'm lying down. I don't want to be the cause of your worry." I carefully ease myself back down to a supine position. So embarrassing . . .  
  
Hitomi smiles brilliantly before coming to sit next to my head. "Thank you, Van." She reaches to ruffle my wild hair. Maybe I haven't lost yet . . .  
  
But still . . . a question nags at me. Why would Allen tell Hitomi I was awake? I'd better find out . . . nice and subtle now, Van. Tread carefully.  
  
"Who told you I was awake again?" Oh that's real subtle. . . .  
  
Shut up.  
  
Hitomi removes her hand from my hair . . . dang it.  
  
"Allen did. Well . . . not really. I saw him coming down the hall from your room and I asked him if you were up. He seemed rather put out when I declined going to breakfast with him." Her eyes flash again. "It's a good thing I did though since you were sitting up when you weren't supposed to be! Besides, now we can have a little picnic breakfast here in your room."  
  
Van: 1, Allen: 0. I allow myself a smug inward smirk.  
  
Picnic?  
  
"Don't picnics usually require an outdoor location?" I raise an eyebrow at her amusedly.  
  
Hitomi sniffs haughtily. "Technically, yes. But you aren't recovered enough yet to move outside, I asked a servant to bring us breakfast. She should be here soon . . ."  
  
"Miss?" Another muffled voice from behind the door announces the arrival of the servant. Hitomi smiles brightly.  
  
"And here she is now . . . come in Silvana."  
  
My eyebrows rise slightly. She took the time to learn the name of the servant. I've never know anyone but me to bother . . .  
  
"Thank you, Silvana. No, we won't be needing anything else." Hitomi smiles at the serving girl before showing her out the door. I can't help but smile.  
  
As Hitomi brings the basket over, I scratch my chin speculatively. " You know, Hitomi, it doesn't count as a picnic unless we are outside. Since you seem dead set against letting me get up and go out, I think you owe me a true picnic."  
  
Yes, Van, go! Be suave and confident. Be the man that Allen is . . . without the womanizing problem.  
  
Hitomi smiles again cheerfully. " Of course, Van. But not for a while. You need to rest. Now, let's eat." She proceeds to take food out of the basket and set plates and glasses and silverware upon a small blanket. I'm *still* lying down.  
  
"Uh, Hitomi . . . don't you think it might be a bit difficult for me to eat while lying down? I'm liable to choke on the food." I grin impishly at her. I haven't smiled this much in a long time.  
  
She frowns, piqued. "Well, I suppose you will have to sit up again. I'm sorry, Van, I didn't think about that when I made you lie down."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
I strain again to lift myself to my former sitting position. I'm concentrating too much to see her move to my side to assist me. I only realize where she's gone when I feel her cool hands on my shoulders. It's embarrassing but I relax into her hands and allow her to push me up the rest of the way. I'm in more pain than I'd care to admit to anyone, and my muscles are already groaning in protest to my earlier movements. If this were anyone other than Hitomi I would have pushed myself up no matter what. But she understands that everyone can be weak sometimes. And as much as I dislike being weak in front of anyone, it's as if she knows me better than anyone else, and I've only just met her. Maybe I should believe in fate. It's been such a short amount of time since I've met her but I can't picture my life without her in it. If only I had the courage to tell *her* that . . .  
  
[Please review on your way out! Thanks for reading!] 


End file.
